CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Seraphim Sex male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre horror,fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Short black * Eyes: the whites of them are black but the color is blue. (In berserker mode however the color turns a beastly bloody red.) * Build: Normal human * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 240 pounds * Wings: white and blade-like (when berserk his wings generate electricity) The Details / Identifying features *Normally uses his magic to form various types of clothing. *Wears black rimmed glasses *Usually goes by the titles Gentle Typhoon or Gentle Giant *Has his familiar with him in various technological forms or as a weapon *Always wears a pair of black leather gloves *(These features are just myths given the fact that no one has ever seen him in person do to his dark and anti-matter like attributes. The only way to identify him is if you hear his voice or notice that objects are sliced up or obliterated.) 'Inventory' Clothes / Armor his weapon acts as both an offense and defense Weapons * Primarly carries a silver staff that takes on the form of varies objects and weapons. When he goes berserk the staff turns into a sword with unbelievable destructive power. Extra Will sometimes use his magic to manifest items his weapon cannot. Also since his magic is not connected to his life force he can use it continuously without exhausting himself or running out of energy. He also has a habit of storing things into his shadow and using it to fight when he is not present. 'Personality' General Eon has a unpredictable but gentle personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. However in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. However things change when he experiences negative emotions such as rage or fear. These experiences usually lead to his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects,worms and spiders 'Family' Marital Status single Family Members One brother, and an older cousin 'Skills and Weaknesses' Physical Strengths *Has an ability called the eyes of truth that let him see through all forms of deception but also allow him to see things that others can not. With this ability he can also scan for an enemies weakness. (however the full extent of this ability is still unclear) *Can control multiple weapons with his telekinisis when his staff takes on the form of any weapon and duplicates itself. *Is immune to all types of poison *Can turn any physical pain or negative emotion he is feeling into raw power (This ability is known as berserk affliction.) *Has gained the ability to faze through objects and possess them this ability is known as "Ghostly Pact."(When in berserker mode "Ghostly Pact" turns into an ability known as "Reaper's Wrath" this ability allows him to rot or cut things to pieces just by fazing through them.) *Will sometimes use his chi to attack if he has no weapon or magic *Gained an ability called "Touch of oblivion" which allows him to destroy all matter by simply touching it. *Has an ability called "Dead shroud" which hides his presence making it impossible to locate him in any place. *Gained an ability called "Sinking teleportation" which allows him to teleport to different locations by sinking into his surroundings. *Has another ability called " Fated ending" which allows him to freeze time and instantly kill his opponent in various gruesome ways. *Gained an ability called " Eternal Slumber" which allows him to control reality in the forms of dreams or nightmares. *Gained an ability called " Piercing Tomb" which trap's his targets in a tomb of daggers and impales them. *Still evolving Skills and Education Magic *All forms of magic Body skills :*Can shapeshift into varies people and creatures :*Can become one with any of the various weapons he has on a spiritual level :*If killed he will automatically be revived no matter the condition of his body :*Can see,hear and speak with the dead :*Has a natural resistance to all elements and status effects :*Has strength and speed equal to that of an ach angel and a demon :* :*still evolving Education *Master of the element storm,time itself,way of the sword and, way of the shinobi also has a mastery of karate,jujitsu,ninjitsu and kung-fu. Weaknesses * Women *Stupidity *Compassion *Being sealed away *near-sightness 'History' Childhood Back when eon was a child no more then five years of age. He went by the name of Simon who lived a normal life with his brother Samsun, their cousin Erika, and their parents Sumi and Kentoshi. The two brothers had lived most of their lives in America but moved to Japan because of their mother’s work as a priestess. One night while dreaming to become a famous demon hunter like his father, Simon ran across a woman of amazing beauty who went by the name of Yami. Simon not knowing who she was or what language she spoke gave her the name panda-chan out of the kindness and of his heart. After spending time with each other and getting over their differences it looked as if the two would be good friends. However one night a demon knowing Yami was a succubus bound her to the ground and corrupted her turning her love for Simon into bitter hatred. When, Simon called out to Yami to see if she was ok, she bit him and paralyzed him forcing him to wake from his dream. The next night while Simon and his brother laid in their beds a demon know as Xenbaru set fire to their house in order to kill the family who stood in his master’s way for so long. Xenbaru knew that if one of the son’s had died than the other’s powers would be weakened when they awoken do to the fact that Simon and Samsun where a special case. Samsun was light while Simon was darkness they both balanced and strengthened each other when together but weakened each other when separate. Xenbaru knew this and took it as an advantage. Samsun was distraught by the death of his brother but there was nothing his mother could do, Xenbaru made it so she only had enough to rescue Samsun and Scarlet by draining her of her powers while she slept. With an devilish grin Xenbaru left as his job was done, leaving the poor Samsun to grieve over the loss of his brother. ((The rest of Simon's childhood was forgotten upon his death.)) Adulthood Unknown Current status Berserk sorcerer OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Eon :* E-mail: none of your business :* Instant Messages: eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters